Comfort
by CSM
Summary: Scene Insert for 7x15 that takes place between the time they found Beckett and the precinct.


**Post 7x15 fic. Well kinda takes place between their reunion and the precinct scene.**

* * *

She is yet to speak.

Ryan has to pry the scalp out of her hand, but she barely registers their friend's voice. Instead, her head is pressed tightly into Castle's chest. He presses a kiss to her temple, arms wrapped around her, savouring the soft familiar contours of her body against his own.

She's here. She's real.

Her limp arms slowly snake around his torso, her breath quickening. He can feel the way her heart hammers against her chest. He rubs slow circles along her back, the paper thin shirt, offering little protection, the heat of her skin radiating against his fingers.

"Castle." Her voice is hoarse, her fingers gripping his shirt in silent desperation.

"I'm here. You're okay."

He repeats his words a few more times, reassuring not only her but himself as well. Right now, he just needs to hold her. He knows she needs it just as much he does.

Her palms are flat against his back. He knows when his words has registered to her, the way her fingers flex, pressing into his back. He can feel the moment the tension leaves her, her body going lax against him.

He saw the blood dripping down her hands, Nieman's lifeless body a few feet away. He knows what she had to resort to, understands the lengths she went to for protection. Her silence unsettles him, makes him want to wrap her up in his arms and take her away from all of this.

He cups her elbow gently, and nudges her slightly to the left, ensuring she doesn't have to watch as CSI guys filter in tend to Neiman's body, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Her fingers tug at the sleeve of his shirt. Her voice desperate,"Castle."

"I'm not going anywhere, honey." He reassures her, soft kiss against her temple.

He catches a glimpse of her bare toes, just poking out of the dull grey hem of the scrub pants. The thought that they not only held her captive, but took her clothes, to fake her death, sickens him. He loops his arm her waist and hoists her up, earn a soft yelp in surprise, her fingers clutching his shirt collar.

"Castle, I'm okay." She reassures him. Her hand cups his cheek, her green eyes, clearer than they were a few moments ago. She rubs her thumb against his cheek, but then frowns as she looks at the drying blood on her fingers.

"Your feet." He says unnecessarily, slowly making his way out of the room.

"It's fine." Kate promises, her voice still soft, their eyes lock for a moment till he finally relents, putting her back on her feet.

They stand in the hallway, barely registering the bustling of officers moving in and out of the room. Kate looks down at her hands, the skin around her thumb and index finger are raw, and bleeding freely. Neiman's blood caked on her wrist, cracking along her skin as it dries.

"Detective."

She jumps at the unfamiliar voice, her body inching towards him. Castle rests a reassuring hand against her back. They both look up at the officer who is holding out a worn out NYPD hoodie and a few towels. He looks sheepishly at the two, for startling her, but then gestures towards the door they came from.

"There is a faucet outside the building." The officer supplies, looking from Kate's blood soaked hands and back to Castle.

Castle takes the offered items from the officer and nods his thanks before turning back to Kate, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Kate nods allowing him to usher out of the building, her arm still wrapped around his waist. She winces on stepping outside, the evening sun shinning brighter than ever.

"At least you don't have to wait till we get to the precinct." Castle offers. He turns on the faucet, the cold water splashing at their feet, staining Kate's scrubs dark grey. When she doesn't move, Castle gently squeezes her hand, "Hey."

Kate pulls out her stupor, and gives him a soft smile, that doesn't quite reach her eyes. She squeezes his fingers gentle, "I'm okay."

He nods as she moves her hands under the running water, wincing as it splashes against her abrasions. Castle takes her fingers in his, running his thumb across the back of her fingers almost as though he's trying to sooth her pain. He'd take it all away if he could.

"We can get an EMT to look at your hand." He says softly, as he gentle scrubs the blood away along her palms.

"It looks worse than it is."

He thinks she's wrong, but doesn't protest against her wishes, just silently helps her get rid of the evidence. The crimson water pools at their feet, both of them silently working to get rid of all the blood on her skin. Despite the fact that her skin is finally clean, Kate continues scrubbing at her wrist, her fair skin pinking up, the desperation in her actions, alerting Castle immediately.

"Kate." Castle calls out gently, his hand clasping her fingers, mindful of her cuts, "It's gone. She's gone. _They_ are gone."

Kate immediately stops, towel dropping to the floor with a splash, as she releases a soft sob. Castle gently tugs her into his arms, water still swirling at their feet as he wraps his arms around her, "You're safe. _we're_ safe."

Kate nods against his chest, sighing deeply, wet hands tugging at his shirt gently, "You got him?"

"The boys. Espo." He explains, words not needed.

Kate nods in understanding, her head resting against his chest. They stand in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying the comfort of each other's presence. It's not until they see the small group of officers making their way out of the building, do they realize it's time to leave.

Castle takes the NYPD hoodie from his shoulder, and gently helps her into it. He tugs at the zipper bringing it all the way to her neck. She smiles at him warmly, allowing him to ease her hair from the hood. "Do you want to wash your face, before we leave?"

Kate nods and steps towards the still running faucet and splashes the cold water against her face, relinquishing the way the cold water stings her skin, like its slowly waking her up from this nightmare. She's no longer stuck to that table, she's back with her husband. Once she pulls back, Castle is already offering her one of the towels, she smiles in thanks and pats her face dry. The ends of her hair wet from the water, she squeezes the water out gently, just as Castle gathers up her hair.

"Castle?" Kate turns her head in confusion, but then releases a light chuckle when Castle waves a dark hairband at her, before he gently ties her hair in one, getting it out of her face.

"Your knack for sticking those things in my pants pockets, paid off." Castle says lightly. He presses a soft kiss to forehead before he moves to turn off the water, picking up the soiled soaked towel at their feet.

"Ready?"

She looks over his shoulder at Esposito and Ryan who are waiting for them next to the cruiser. She takes a deep breath before she nods solemnly and takes his outstretched hand. Castle wraps his arms around her, rubbing her shoulder as they make their way to the boys, "They'll take our statements and then we'll head home."

Kate nods, knowing the procedure all to well, "Let's go home, babe."


End file.
